shattered_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Allyria Dayne
Allyria Dayne is the Lady of Starfall and head of House Dayne. She has seven children by two different husbands and one paramour. Appearance and Character Allyria Dayne's appearance is the definition of Old Valyria. Her platinum hair and violet eyes set her apart from nearly everyone in Westeros and certainly in Dorne. She is a tall woman, and her frame is slender even though she has given birth to seven children. She has thick black eyebrows, ivory pale-skin and a regal bearing. Her hair is kept relatively short for a woman, but it in way impacts her majestic appearance. Even though her features are notable, age has worn away much of her striking looks, and now most of her charm is by the oddity of her visage and the authority that accompanies it. The Lady of Starfall is a complicated woman. It is rumored she has had many lovers and relations during her years. She became the head of House Dayne quite by accident, being the third child to much greater known siblings, one of which was the Sword of the Morning, Ser Arthur Dayne. In her youth, it is said she was a quiet, somewhat reserved woman who was a good wife to her first husband, Ser Humfrey Hightower. But after Ser Humpfrey's death, and later her nephew, Edric, she was given Starfall and now was responsible for her house's very survival. Allyria became far more serious and responsible, taking the mantle of the Lady of Starfall very seriously. It is said she is without humor, unless she is in bed, which is a joke told about her wanton ways. History Allyria Dayne was born the fourth child of a mighty lord. Her brothers were paramount among men, her sister was a famed beauty. And yet, only Allyria appeared to be the one from Old Valyria, her hair platinum and eyes violet. Either way, she was of not true importance and was treated as such. She was married to Humfrey Hightower, the fourth and youngest son of Lord Leyton Hightower. It was a suitable match, and with Ser Humfrey she gave birth to three children. It wasn't long after her last that Ser Humfrey died of a bad belly. Allyria's eldest brother only had one son, and both his other siblings, Ser Arthur and Ashara, were dead. He saw that in the future, more Dayne heirs might be needed, and Allyria had only whelped Hightowers. And so, Allyria was wed to a lower house, but with the agreement of Prince Doran, that children would be of the House Dayne line. The husband was Ser Gerris Redmane. A knight of a lowly Dornish house. The marriage was somewhat of an insult to Allyria, but she bore it regardless. If there was love there it is unknown, but rumors circulated of infidelity. Either way, Allyria bore two twins and later another son, Ulrick. Then came the Shattering. Ser Gerris was killed in the fighting, leaving Lady Allyria a widow once more. It did not take long for Allyria to become pregnant, but by her own admission, it was not the child of Gerris. It was, in fact, the child of his elder brother, Lord Aron Redmane. If it were not for the Shattering, it would have been a great scandal, but there were more pressing business to be concerned about. Allyria's elder brother was killed and soon Edric was missing and assumed dead. With three true-born Dayne children, it was fortunate Allyria's marriage to Ser Gerris was fruitful. Allyria never remarried and after seven children, had no more. Perhaps it was the way she had her children, quickly in succession, or perhaps she simply wished to have no more. But the rumors still swirl about the woman's many lovers that come and go. Some have called her, 'The Whore of Starfall,' but never to her face. She rules Starfall with an even justice, and when Quentyn Martell rose up in rebellion, her house was chief among Princess Arianne's defenders. Allyria's many ties to House Redmane remain firm, as both her son, Ulrick, and bastard Amber, both reside at Redwater.